Tentation
by Yami Flo
Summary: Se situe quelque part entre 'Séduction' et 'Intrigues'. L'araignée tisse patiemment sa toile, et la proie est prête à y tomber. Anubis n'est pas prêt à se laisser faire. Toutefois, résister à la tentation est dur, oui, bien dur à faire...


**Tentation**

Il lui sourit. Et ce sourire le fait frissonner. Pas de désir, non…enfin, pas seulement. Parce que ce serait mentir que de dire que ce sourire ne lui plait pas. Mais de crainte, surtout. Il sait reconnaître le danger quand il le voit. Il sait s'en écarter, s'en protéger.

Mais il n'est pas habitué à se protéger d'un si beau visage. Car Rajura est beau, nulle personne l'ayant regardé en face ne peut le nier. Une peau pâle, des yeux clairs, de longs cheveux ondulés, couleur de neige, et un sourire…

Ah, c'est là le nœud du problème. Rajura a un beau sourire, c'est vrai.

Un vrai sourire de prédateur.

Le Gen Mashô est dangereux. Il le sait. Une araignée venimeuse, qui tisse une toile d'intrigues, de complots,…et de 'relations'.

Le terme est faible, mais c'est le plus correct et le plus polie qui lui vienne à l'esprit sur le moment.

Il n'est pas aveugle. Rajura aime jouer avec la tentation. Non, il est la tentation elle-même. Personne ne lui résiste bien longtemps quand il rôde autour de vous. Immanquablement, chacun succombait à ses désirs.

Même s'ils quittent rarement le Youjakai, il l'a déjà vu faire, flirtant sans retenue avec les servantes dans les tavernes, les gardes d'un palais, les jeunes gens attirants,…et Naaza, le Doku Mashô, leur frère d'arme.

Le jeune aux cheveux verts est peut-être le plus aveugle de tous à la vraie nature de son amant. Mais qui pourrait le blâmer ? Certainement pas lui.

Parce qu'il comprend, à un certain degré, ce que le Doku Mashô peut ressentir. Rajura est dangereux, certes, mais il est aussi excellent acteur, capable de tromper n'importe qui par quelques mots. Et, comme il l'a déjà souligné, le Gen Mashô est surtout la séduction et la tentation incarnée.

Une tentation incroyablement délicieuse…et incroyablement violente.

Il ne pourrait décrire exactement ce qui lui passe par la tête quand Rajura le regarde en coin avec CE sourire. Mais la description la plus adaptée serait l'impression d'avoir été brutalement saisi à la gorge, bloquant sa respiration.

Glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux. Poser ses lèvres sur sa peau…Pour commencer. Puis vienne des mouvements plus osés, dont il rougit dans le secret de sa chambre, lorsqu'il se réveille en pleine nuit et découvre ses draps souillés.

Oui, c'est bien là le problème avec Rajura. Il en rêve parfois la nuit, et, plus préoccupant encore, il en rêve parfois éveiller. Son self-contrôle semble s'effriter de jour en jour.

Il est en train de perdre la bataille. Les signes ne trompent pas.

Il s'est mis à le regarder de loin, et, à sa grande surprise, l'autre s'est mis à le regarder en retour. A le regarder avec CE sourire…Ce fichu sourire. Et c'est une vraie lutte intérieure qu'il lui faut livrer pour ne pas lui rendre, pour faire semblant de rien.

Rajura sourit pour l'attirer à lui, et Anubis enrage car il ne peut pas refuser. Au moins a-t-il eu suffisamment de délicatesse pour éviter de le faire ouvertement en présence de Naaza.

Non pas qu'il ait une affection débordante pour son compagnon d'arme, mais il est loin d'être stupide, et de bonne compagnie, si rien d'autre, lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur.

Rajura le veut.

Et peu importe le nombre de fois où il cherche à fuir, peu importe le nombre de fois où il cherche à l'éviter, fatalement, ils se retrouvent ensemble dans la même pièce, parfois avec Naaza et peut-être Shuten, parfois seuls.

Ce sont ces moments qu'il a appris à redouter. Rajura ne laisse personne lui échapper.

Et il sait comment le titiller. Il suffit de petits riens. De simples gestes qui, s'il ne savait pas quel désir, quelle noirceur se dessinait sous les traits du Gen Mashô, il aurait pensé innocents. Mais il n'existe pas de chose telle que l'innocence chez ceux qui servent Arago.

Sauf peut-être pour Naaza. Mais Naaza est amoureux, c'est donc plus de la naïveté que de l'innocence véritable…

Rajura est séducteur. Dangereux. Mais contre ses discrets assauts, il n'existe pas de parade.

Leurs hanches qui se frôlent dans un couloir. Sa main qui effleure la peau dénudée de son bras lorsqu'il parle en faisant de grand geste. Son torse qui se découvre pendant qui s'entraînent, parant et échangeant des coups…

Il en deviendrait presque fou. Car chaque petits contacts, accidentels ou provoqués, lui fait un peu plus tourner la tête, le fait s'immobiliser un peu plus longtemps.

Le captive au point qu'il ne se débat plus quand l'araignée tisse sa toile autour de lui.

Que faire alors ? Tenir bon ? Ou succomber au péché de chair ?

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il désire, lui aussi, connaître plus… « Intimement » son aîné. Mais est-ce bien moral ? Est-ce bien salutaire ? S'il cède une fois, qui peut lui garantir qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres ?

Et que deviendrait Naaza dans cette histoire ?

Naaza, l'amoureux transit. Naaza, qui ne se doute de rien, ou fait semblant de ne rien voir. Quelque part, il se demande s'il ne s'agit pas là du seul frein qui l'a retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Prendre son amant à un autre…

Ce n'est pas honorable.

Mais Rajura a sa propre conception de l'honneur, et elle est bien différente de la sienne, ou de celle de Shuten ou encore de Naaza. Pour lui, ce qu'il fait ne veut probablement rien dire. Un simple jeu, un amusement insignifiant dans le grand schéma des choses. Sa manière à lui de passer le temps…

Si c'est un jeu, il est bien cruel.

Veut-il vraiment en être un participant ?

Il ne se pose même plus la question lorsque le Gen Mashô entre dans ses quartiers, son kimono ouvert, le sourire en coin, attendant quelque chose qu'il sait inévitable.

Anubis ne dit rien, et Rajura se contente de l'inviter sans rien dire, en laissant complètement retomber l'étoffe qui le couvrait aux regards.

Le Yami Mashô s'avance à pas lents, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Peine perdue. Ses bras lui enserrent la taille et il plonge son visage dans la longue chevelure blanche. Même sans le voir, il sait que Rajura sourit.

Une proie de plus vient de ployer sous la tentation.

**Fin**


End file.
